Computing devices may use flat panel displays for displaying visual information to the user. The display may be a separate component, such as a computer monitor, or it may be integrated into the computing device, such as an LCD screen on a laptop computer or a display of an integrated computing device. In some cases, the LCD screen may be covered with an outer protective layer, for example glass. In recent years in particular, covering the LCD screen has gained popularity both for making the display more rugged and for stylistic reasons.
However, the presence of the additional protective cover introduces new challenges. For example, in order to access the display and/or other internal components of the device, the cover glass must be removed increasing the number of components which require removal and re-assembly. Furthermore, when accessing the display or other internal components, foreign objects or debris may be trapped between the display and cover glass. This may cause damage to the display and further result in poor user experience with the device. Some or all of the shortcoming of prior art devices of the kind may be resolved by the present disclosure